Forget the World
by LovelyChemistry
Summary: It was the time of the year again. The season that was not Dean Ambrose's favorite time anymore. Mostly because he had lost his brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns somewhere in the quest of chasing powers and belt title earlier in the middle of the year. A companion fic to 'Powerless'.


It was the time of the year again. The season that was not Dean Ambrose's favorite time anymore. Mostly because he had lost his brothers Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns somewhere in the quest of chasing powers and belt title in the middle of the year. Mostly because unlike the previous year that he spent the Christmas at the Rollins household, and the year before with the Reigns family, this time everything had changed. Falling apart like a broken glass smashed against the concrete wall, Dean knew he had no choice but to move on.

It wasn't like he had lost Roman, but somewhere in the middle , Dean began to lose hope on him too. He did not blame Roman for suddenly infected with the hernia that forced him out of the ring for the months, but, a part of Dean always wonder, how long Roman gonna stay anyway before he sets his sight on the gold belt? And Dean did not want to know when the day come for Roman to choose between him and the belt, he did not want Roman to be stuck between the options because of him. Dean had figured out he'd better walk away early , so that the day would not hurt him so much like the day Seth decided to strike him with the steel chair. It was much better that way, the scars won't cut him so deep then and he did not have to deal with another painful loss.

The night was freezing cold as Dean made his way out of his hotel and decided to take a walk although it was little raining of snow outside. It was Christmas eve and Dean had nowhere to go after the last Raw show, and decided to stay in the city instead of returning to Vegas. All the other superstars had rushed back to their hometown, impatient to celebrate Christmas with their families and lovers and friends, except for Dean. He had no home to go, no one to return to, no girlfriend to make love to. All he had waiting for him was his cold and lonely apartment in Vegas that he barely spend time at, and Dean figured out wherever he was it was just him . No one else. He'd still be lonely and miserable as always.

Dean shivered a little as he crossed the busy street, watching the lights of Chrismas filling the posts and buildings as he walked through the snow. All shops and diners were already closed except for WalMart and some other convenience store, and as he passed a row of houses, he could smell delicious aroma of roasted turkey wafted through the chimneys , bringing pleasant air of the joyful season. Dean almost could imagine the family gathering in their dining table, enjoying a warm meal and delicious champagne , kids were anxious to know what Santa would give them this year, and the adults exchanging stories and laughing to each other.

Dean had forgotten the last time he had a family, a real gathering of his own family, because spending holidays with some strangers never count to him, because he was longing for a real holiday. A holiday you spent with your parents and cousins like the Reigns family. But in Dean's life, he had never had a Christmas like that, it was usually him and empty bottles of liquor, a present of a naked girl lying on his bed in the morning, just the same stuff every year until he came to know Seth and Roman. The first time he spent the holiday with the Rollins , he had been silently mad, he wished he could have what the family had, the thoughtful parents, brother and sister he never had so they could spend the whole night mesmerizing funny childhood memories.

Then the next year, at Reigns house in Florida, he sneaked out in the midnight after the whole family was asleep, because Dean could not stand seeing Roman's parents and brothers and their other relatives. It wasn't because the Samoans are bad people, it was because they were too kind, and they made Dean was silently angry inside, making him wanted to have the family too. Making him angrily want to have a bunch of Ambroses too, he wanted to have Mr. and Mrs. Ambrose, he wanted cool big brothers , lovely sisters and cute nephews and nieces too. He left the house secretly just before dawn, because he did not want to feel the pathetic desire , the sadness mixed with anger rushing his adrenaline, the feeling that they were being nice to him because he was only a pity case. He could not stand the look of sympathy in their eyes every time they looked at him, in their minds they were grateful they are not in his pathetic shoes despite trying their best to make Dean feel welcomed to their house.

Dean continued to ramble the streets, gloved hands buried in his pockets and completely out of idea where his destination is, until he saw a familiar figure across the street. Although he was wearing thick snow coat and beanie covering his head, his immense size and the way he walked was familiar enough to Dean. He stopped walking, frozen on the ground as the familiar person crossed the street , his head turned into directions of the cars to make sure he was safe and as he reached the spot where Dean was standing, he was astonished to see Dean as well.

White spots of snow falling on Kane's ugly nose and red cheeks as he tried to confirm it was really Dean Ambrose, who stood before him, equally surprised to find him there too. Kane did not say anything though, just staring at him blankly without any smile on his wrinkled face, as if to make sure he was not dreaming. There was an awkward silence between them, but, oddly, they both continued walking side by side in awkward silence, but inside Dean's mind, there were questions like, What are you doing here? Didn't you celebrate the Christmas? Though Dean was positive a guy like him does not celebrate Christmas either. He was pretty sure the man beside him had the same questions like he did, but for some reasons, it just felt much better just to keep quiet like that. It was peaceful and peculiarly heaven ,the silence in the cold air.

Dean was quite surprised when the street led them to a quite large house, more like a private property, and the house was dark and lifeless, unlike the others that Dean passed before and Kane made a halt there. There was no sign of any inhabitant inside, and Dean figured out this must be where Kane resides, although he always imagine Kane lived in a deserted area near woods or creepy places like that.

"My late dad lived here."

Kane finally spoke, sensing the curiosity and the puzzled look on Dean's face, as if he could tell Dean was shocked he probably live in a normal suburban house.

"Paul Bearer? " Dean quickly asked, staring at the terrace house and wondering if Kane's late father kept caskets and coffins in there. But to him, the house was actually was just fine, it did not look like a haunted or creepy mansion at all. It was just dark and solemn, but it looked well taken care of, and the lawns are properly mowed and plain tidy, indicating somebody was paid to look after the place.

"Yes. " Kane replied. " His wife and daughter sold the house to me and my brother before they move out after his death. But my brother doesn't like the house, so I was the sole keeper."

"Oh. It seems..pretty." Dean commented, half lying. "You live here now?" He asked.

"No. I have my own place in California. I stayed at this house everytime we had a show here. " Kane answered.

Dean did not say anything in response for awhile. He did not really know the late Paul Bearer, he only heard stories of him and the Undertaker when he was just a child, but it was amazing to know that even monsters like Kane had a family. Sure, the family had a complicated triangle relationship between them, but knowing you had a daddy or a brother you occasionally attempt to bury sounds much better than to had no one at all, like himself.

"You..did not return home for Christmas this year?" Kane suddenly asked in hesitant voice, as if afraid to show that he sometimes concern about someone he saw so familiar walking down the streets where his father used to live.

"I don't do Christmas." Dean replied honestly. "I don't have a family. It's..complicated. I'm just walking. Figured out it would be the same if I return to Vegas, you know. Getting drunk, got laid..stuff like that." He admitted, but his voice was shaking in the throat.

"Oh." Kane said briefly, nodding. He did not look surprised at all. Maybe Seth had told him how pathetic and miserable Dean was, so knowing he did not have anywhere to go on Christmas season was not a shock at all.

"So..you?" Dean cleared his throat. "You're celebrating with your brother or something?" He asked, wondering if the Undertaker was somewhere around, perhaps he was already inside the house, Dean thought, imagining the old, gray haired legend of wrestling sitting in front of the fireplace, reminiscing his good old days while consuming a bottle of jack.

"No. He and I don't do Christmas either." Kane replied. "Well..to be honest..we did, but it was when our parents were still there. Now we never do it anymore." he confessed. Dean swallowed a lump in his throat , hoping he did not lead Kane into the matter of his traumatic childhood because he asked about his brother.

But Dean was somewhat relieved because for some odd reason, Kane was now strangely calm when it comes to the subject of his parents. As far as Dean was concerned (and learned), parents are sensitive topic for Kane. Maybe it was the spirit of Christmas possessed him temporarily, or maybe the anger management class Kane had attended was really doing good for his temper problem. Otherwise Dean would have been tomb stoned in the middle of the road.

"So..uhh. I'd better get going." Dean straightened his coat, starting to walk but , he felt strong hand gripping his arm.

"Wait." Kane said. Dean was slightly surprised, but he stopped his feet.

"I.. uhh..it's cold. Do you want a coffee or something? " Kane offered. "If you'd like to come with me inside." He added, his voice was shaky with some sort of qualms or doubts.

Coffee? Did Dean heard that right? The Devil's favorite demon drinking coffee? He wanted to laugh, so itching, but somehow it was stuck in the back of his throat as he repeated Kane's question in his head. Do you want a coffee?

_Do you want a coffee, Dean? Anything? Whiskey? Snacks? _Dean suddenly remembered the questions Mrs. Reigns had asked him last year when he followed Roman back to his place . _Make yourself at home, son. We are so happy to have your company here. _It was Mr. Reigns spoke to him in a friendly, father-like voice and so cordially warm.

_Seth told us about your family. We can only imagine what you've been through. But please Dean, consider us as your own parents too. Seth always wanted a big brother, and we guess his dreams had came true. You are our his brother now, so you are our son too. We would be the family you never had,_ Mrs. Rollins had genuinely told him, squeezing Dean's palms as she spoke . _From now on, you will lack nothing. You are our family member too. You are always welcome to crash here._ Mr. Rollins had added kindly.

But the more and more he thought about it, the more Dean felt words had always been nothing but sweet lies just to please him. The truth was, they were only looking at him like a lost child on the street, a pity case that they pick on their way home because they could not bear to walk away with burdens of guilt conscience if they dismiss his existence. He couldn't help himself from making such bad judgements, but he could not stand the sympathy they were giving. He did not need any of that. He just need something real, something that make him feel less like a pathetic man.

"Dean? You alright? " The sound of Kane's deep voice calling his name, snapped Dean back to reality. " Maybe you want to get laid. I understand that. There's plenty of hookers at the back of the street, but I don't know if they are working or, you know,but there was a bar too, and maybe you'd find a yourself a lovely girl there, but I didn't know if they are closed too , but, you could go there and take a look ," He spoke so fast and almost stuttering, much to Dean's confusion, but suddenly he understand the whole thing.

Dean could sense Kane's voice was trembling with mixed emotions of regret and uncertainty, probably were remorseful that he even ask Dean for a coffee inside. As if he was ashamed that he actually asked Dean Ambrose for a coffee, something Dean was positive Kane never do to anyone before. And suddenly he realized what the bigger man had feeling, a sense of loneliness and need for a company he was too embarrassed to ask from anyone, and probably he was like Dean himself, wondering if he was looking like a foolish, pathetic soul searching for somebody to just sit down with in the eve of the Christmas.

Deep inside, he was lonely like Dean, and he had no one else to go to except for an estranged brother who might be so unwelcoming and an unpleasant memory of a dead father . Somehow, he knew that Kane would not think of him as a pity case, a lost child your son brought home and adopt him into your family just to make him feel happy on the Christmas, so he could stare at the boxes of presents under the tree and wished his parents were there in the next morning. Because Kane was just like him, desperate for something that could make them feeling a real sense of family in the holiday season without those pitiful eyes staring at them with genuine sympathy.

It was something that Dean figured out, maybe having a strange company could be worth the lonely night. He looked at Kane who had seemed ready to give up, and Dean nodded his head in agreement.

"It's okay, though. I'd prefer the coffee." Dean grinned a little, and he could see Kane's face brightening."Do you have beer? " Dean asked.

"I think I do." A smile lightened Kane's face up. " And some frozen stuff. Nothing fancy there." He looked embarrassed, but Dean laughed anyway.

"Beer and coffee would do." He said. "Hey, you think we can get a last minute Christmas tree? "

"We could steal it from the neighbors." Kane suggested.

"And beat up Santa Claus?" Dean asked, amused.

"That sounds good. I'd love that." Kane smirked as he led Dean inside the house.

It just feel so good to just forget about the world for awhile, Dean thought.


End file.
